


Silver lining

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Dubious Consent, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Luke happily shows his big bro his braces.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 20





	Silver lining

Luke reached up, twisting the doorknob to his brother's room, trying his hardest to get it open. It didn't seem to budge, but there was always a possibility that he was just twisting it the wrong way. He was excited to see Clive again, Luke had just come back from the doctors office after getting his braces put on, and he couldn't wait to show him the colors he'd picked. The door was locked, either that or he just really sucked at opening doors, so he slapped at it with his bare hands, not yet quite understanding how to properly knock. 

Clive recognized the distinct sound of tiny hands hitting against his door, and got up to open it. He'd been sitting there watching the doorknob jiggle, hearing Luke huff in frustration as he kept trying. Clive just thought it was the cutest thing in the world that his little brother would try so hard to open the door to get into his room, even when he knew it was locked. 

When he opened up, Luke immediately smiled and lifted his arms up, standing on his toes, "Let me guess- you got green didn't you?" Clive asked, leaning down to pick Luke up. He hoisted him up into his arms and shut the door. Luke gave him a surprised face, "Did shomeone tell you?" Luke asked, and Clive shook his head, "Nope- I can read your mind!" He proudly lied, carrying Luke over to his computer chair. "nu uh! What am I thinkin' right now then?" Luke asked, curiously staring at Clive's desktop wallpaper. It was a girl laying in a bathtub full of black roses. There were words on the screen but Luke couldn't really read it yet. "Hm- you're thinking the word "nothing" " Clive said. Luke had used that to try and get him too many times by now, he knew for a fact he'd try it this time too. 

Luke gasped, "I wanna read mindsh too!" He said, "can you teash me?" 

"I'll teach you later- I wanna know how your trip was- does your mouth hurt?" 

"A liddol-" Luke rubbed his cheek, " my teef ache-" he said, and Clive poked his cheek, "aww- did they give you any medicine?" He asked, watching Luke reach out, pressing buttons on his keyboard. "They gave me a big bag of flosh- and den they gave me a sticker'!" Luke pointed to the rainbow sticker on the other side of his face. Clive sighed, "That's so cute- they probably gave mom your medicine- if it hurts too much you should go ask her okay?" He said, and Luke nodded, watching Clive start pressing random buttons alongside him. " Heh- next you're gonna need glasses and then you'll look like a huge dork-" 

"I'm not a dork!"

"You kind of are- but I still love you~" Clive moved his keyboard, and picked Luke up, sitting him down on the desk. Luke turned his face away from Clive as he tried to kiss him, rejecting Clive's kisses, pushing him away, "noo! Your mouth wiw get shtuck!" He whined. Clive huffed, "For it to get stuck i'd have to have braces too Lukey~ it's gonna be fine" 

Luke shook his head no, pushing Clive away with his legs as he looked away, "yesh it will! Your lipsh will get shtuck and then we'll get in trouble-" 

"No we won't~" 

Luke kept his mouth shut, whining as Clive pulled his legs open, sliding up between them, "Lukeyy- please~?" 

"Noo!"

"I'll die without it~"

"No you won't!"

Clive faked a cough, " ough- Luke~! " he slumped over, just needing an excuse to shove his face in Luke's stomach. Luke lifted his legs, "Cwiiivee!" He whined, pushing at his face. 

"I'm not here- i'm dead …" Clive said, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist. Luke huffed, "you're just schleepy- you wanna go bed?"

Clive grinned, "I always wanna go bed-" he said, nuzzling Luke's stomach, "But not right now, i want a kiss Lukey~" 

"Well you're not gettin' one!" 

"That's why you look like a nerd~" 

"I don't look like a nerd!"

"Dweeb-"

"Shtop itttt!" Luke hit Clive in the head with the palms of his hands. He rarely ever made a fist, just slapping everything he intended to hit. It just made sense to him ... Clive sat up, " you can't make me-" he said, flicking Luke's forehead. " Just a little kiss? I'll be careful~" 

Luke groaned in frustration, "I'm gonna go take a nap!" He said, holding his arms out so Clive could put him down. Clive just took his little hands in his own, kissing the palms, watching Luke turn red. "C-cwiive-" Luke tried to pull his hands away, not being any match for the stronger grip of his brother. Clive held on tight, starting to lick at his fingers. It really sent sparks down into Luke's stomach, he gently kicked at Clive's chest, "s-shtop it! That feels weird-" 

"Gimme a kiss~"

"No!"

Clive pulled luke's fingers into his mouth, and Luke covered his face, "s-shtoopp" he whined. Clive pulled away, kissing at Luke's wrist, "I'll stop if you give me a kiss-" He said. Luke wiped his wet hand on Clive's face, "no, you dummy!" He said, and Clive swatted his arm away. He looked down, and pulled Luke's shoes off, gently tossing them over to the side. "Cwive?" Luke asked, watching him take one of his socks off next. 

He lifted the bare foot to his face, and Luke tried to pull it away, "You're groshhh!" He whined, but Clive just stuck his tongue out as a warning. "I'm not giving you a kish!" Luke crossed his arms, leaning back against Clive's monitor as a tongue dragged it's way up his foot. He gasped, arching a little at the tickling sensation. It felt like his whole leg went to sleep then and there, "that- feews weird!!" Luke twisted, knocking over the mouse pad. Clive just continued, no shame at all as he nibbled at Luke's toes, sliding his hands up the leg of his shorts. He lifted his head for a second, gently rubbing the hard little double a battery Luke was packing. 

Luke moaned uncontrollably, not yet used to being touched like this. Clive sighed, " Keep it down~" he said, and Luke closed his mouth, "im twying-" he whimpered, having also been trying not to knock over the monitor. Clive let his foot go, pulling him closer, "Kiss me-" he said, sounding like a passionate long lost lover, reunited with his one and only true soulmate. 

Luke hesitantly looked up, and opened his mouth, biting Clive's cheek. "... Nerd-" Clive mumbled, harshly rubbing Luke between his fingers. Luke arched forward, gripping Clive's shirt. "Bwo - my teeth hurt!" He whined, and Clive huffed, "then you shouldn't have bit me hm?" He said, not minding in the slightest as Luke drooled on his face, braces scraping across his ear as he breathed out hot air onto his neck. "N-hUuUh-" Luke stretched his legs as he came, and Clive slowly stopped rubbing him. "Did you cum?" He asked, most of the time he was unable to tell since Luke was too young to actually make anything come out yet. Luke nodded, and Clive pulled his hand away, feeling Luke twitch as he did. "Can i have a kiss now~?" He asked, and Luke shook his head. 

Clive sighed, "Can iiiiiiii have a blowjob?" 

Luke shook his head again, 

"Can iiiiii give you a blowjob?"

Luke nodded, and Clive smiled, "alright- the price is one kiss-" 

Luke kicked his legs out, "nooooooooooooooooooooooo" he tiredly groaned, getting tired of Clive's bullshit. "Fine~ you wanna play Minecraft?" He asked, pulling Luke back down onto his lap. He was hard, but he'd already found out that Luke was just too tiny to fit it in, and he didn't feel like dry humping his little brother's leg right now. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stood up on a chair, hesitantly trying to brush his teeth. The bristles from the toothbrush hurt his gums and his teeth, and the cold toothpaste made his mouth ache all over. He still tried though, because he didn't want to get more cavities. Luke quietly hissed, getting really close to giving up before Clive walked past him. "Cwive!" He called out, and Clive turned back around, poking his head into the bathroom, "sup nerd?" 

"I'm not a nerd you dummy- I can't bwush my teeth- it hurth" Luke said. Clive hummed, "try using your finger instead- and warm water" He said. Luke looked at him … "can you do it?" He asked, and Clive gave him a look, "You want me to brush your teeth with my finger? What if my hand gets stuck?" 

"It won't!"

"But if I kiss you it will?"

"Yeth!"

Clive sighed, "alright bud" he said, walking over to the sink. He washed his hands off in the sink, making sure to get all the way underneath his fingernails, generously using soap on the surface of his palms and even a little on his wrist. When he was done washing, he flicked the water off onto Luke, being hit in the side in response as he grabbed the toothpaste. "Don't bite me- if it hurts then tell me alright?" He said, cupping Luke's face in one hand. Luke opened his mouth, and Clive shakily put his finger in, rubbing the paste around Luke's teeth as gently as he could. He felt luke's tongue flex and relax, jolting every time he brushed his fingers across it. He ran his fingers around the U shape of his teeth, before slowly rubbing in little circles on each individual brace. 

For some reason, the smell of Luke's morning breath mixed with his cotton candy flavored toothpaste really got his brain exited. Luke kept making little noises, what Clive called "baby sounds". They were absent little hums and grunts, Luke's eyes closed as drool dripped down his chin. He was holding onto Clive's shirt as his trusty big bro got the top row of teeth, absolutely sweating as he tried not to get worked up so early in the morning. He brushed past a tooth in the back, and Luke winced. Clive gently rubbed it, watching Luke try and hold onto him. His little hands digging into the fabric of his shirt as he kept still.

Clive moved on, finally pulling his finger out as he finished with Luke's teeth. Luke turned, spitting out toothpaste into the sink. Clive started to leave, but Luke held onto him, "You have to do my tongue too!" He said, "and you didn't get the insides either-" 

Clive wheezed, "I- uh- … alright-" he sighed, rinsing his hand off. Luke rinsed his mouth out as Clive reapplied the toothpaste. Before he could even move, Luke just grabbed his hand on his own, licking his fingertips. 

_ AAAAAA _

Clive was still, watching Luke drag his tongue around his two fingers. He was being really thorough for some reason, sliding his tongue between Clive's fingers like he was the master pussy eater himself. Clive held his breath at his own inner monologue, unable to stop himself from getting hard as Luke tilted his head to the side, sticky white toothpaste dribbling down Clive's hand, dirtying his palms and his mind as Luke pulled away. 

He spat the liquid out into the sink, rinsing his mouth out again as Clive stood there … "tank youu-" he said, and Clive nodded, "... Lukeyy~ kiss meeee" he whined, really wanting it now more than anything else. Luke turned, and looked down, … "Cwive you got hard-" he said, pointing at it. Clive reached over, shutting the door, "Do you wanna help me make it go away?" He asked, a feeling of relief coming over him as Luke nodded, sitting down in the chair. Clive locked the door, slipping his briefs down, letting Luke do whatever he felt like doing. Luke grabbed a bottle of hand lotion from the sink, remembering that Clive said it's uncomfortable if he does it dry. He all but dumped it out on him, Clive held onto Luke's shoulders as he shuddered from the coldness of the fluid. 

Luke dropped the bottle onto the floor, wrapping his hands around Clive's dick. He stroked him slowly, listening to him breathe. The appendage twitched in his hands, dribbling a clear liquid onto the floor, mixing with the lotion into a strange inconsistent puddle. "mmh- Lukey~" Clive quietly moaned, body swaying to the movement of Luke's hands. He couldn't help it, butterflies were swarming in his stomach as his face got increasingly more red with each movement. Luke was sitting in front of him, jerking him off, a little bit of toothpaste still stuck in the corner of his mouth. Clive cupped his face, and lifted it, wanting to get a better look at him as he gently brushed it off. Luke looked at him, but didn't stop, "Luke- can you smile for me?" Clive asked.

Luke did without hesitation, flashing his shiny new braces, lined with pink and green rubber bands. Clive felt a train hit his nerves as Luke looked at him, he just … wanted to cum all over those glorified pieces of tin foil. They had wrapped up his snacks, keeping them locked away until Luke's teeth were well enough without them, but that wasn't gonna be acceptable.

Luke continued to smile, since Clive was smiling down at him, and he liked seeing his brother so happy like this ... "Lukey- haah-!" Clive held onto him as he came, not thinking enough before he did. The liquid splashed all over Luke's pajamas, covering his chest, dripping down his legs and onto the floor. Clive panted, hands glued at Luke's shoulders as Luke wiped his hands off on Clive's shirt. They were quiet for a minute, observing the mess they'd created ... "Do you wanna take a bath wiff me?" Luke asked, and Clive gave an automated nod. "Whatever you want, alright-?" He breathed, finally letting him go. He pulled his briefs up, "I'll go … get some clothes-" he sighed, feeling extremely refreshed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive attempted to keep Luke from crying, he'd tripped and fallen, and Clive had laughed at him, not thinking he was actually hurt at all. "Please don't cry- I'll fix it alright? You'll feel better in no time- i promise Luke-!" he said, being pushed or kicked away whenever he tried to pick him up. Luke just cried harder, screaming at him as he laid down on the floor, "I hate you!" He yelled, sobbing his eyes out. 

They were in the middle of the backyard, now was seriously not the time to be causing a scene. "Please don't say that Luke- I didn't know, I'm sorry-" he frantically apologized. He attempted to pick him up again, but Luke huffed, grabbing a stick from off the ground. "shtupid!" He yelled, and Clive held his arm up, being repeatedly hit with a rotting tree branch. Luke cried, not stopping until his stick was broken, and his arms were tired. "i- I-" he sniffled, "I'm telling on you!" He said, wiping his eyes. Clive sighed, "Lukeeeyy- I'm sorry …" he stopped, considering just going away, and Luke crossed his arms, looking down.

Clive sighed, "what if i get you some ice cream? And a bandaid- and we can go back inside and watch tv instead?" He asked. Luke ignored him, "don talk to me-" he said. Clive slowly wrapped his arms around him, "Does it hurt?" He asked.

Luke sniffled … "n-no-" he said. 

"Can i pick you up?" Clive asked, and Luke nodded. He stood, holding Luke in his arms like the proud husband of his tearful newlywed bride. Luke held onto him, a cut dripping blood across his knee. It was tiny, but to Clive it looked like a life or death situation. He nuzzled him, "Don't cry Luke- i promise i didn't mean to laugh-" he said, carrying him back inside. 

Luke ignored him, burying his face in Clive's chest. Clive could still hear his little whiny "uuu"s as he walked him inside, setting him down on the counter. "I'm gonna clean it off alright? It might sting a little but you can do it okay? Just be still-" Clive said, reaching into the cabinet. He pulled out a little bottle of peroxide and some cotton. 

Luke anxiously watched his hands move, drying his eyes as Clive let a little bit of the liquid seep into the fluffy balls. 

He set the bottle down, and Luke bit his fingers, looking away as Clive very gently dabbed and swiped off dirt from his leg. He only did it for a second, and then it was over, and he was putting the bottle away as Luke smiled, softly sniffling. "I didn't move that time!" He said, seemingly really proud of himself. He happily swung his legs, hitting the cabinets with the back of his feet. Clive grinned, "Cause you're strong! I knew you could do it-" he said, taking out a box of bandaids. Luke seemed even happier then, "see? I'm not a nerd!" He happily exclaimed. 

Clive nodded, "guess I was wrong- but you're still a dork, so what color band-aid do you want?" He asked. 

Luke crossed his arms, "Yellow" he grumbled, saying something else about 'well at least i'm not a dumb face like you' under his breath. Clive snorted, taking out a little yellow one, sticking it to his leg. He reached over to the fridge, digging around a little before coming out with a bottle of apple juice that he'd stuck in the freezer. "Here-" he said, handing it to Luke. By now it was a little frozen, but that's how Luke seemed to like drinking it. 

Luke held his hands out, taking the bottle and twisting the cap off immediately. "A kiss would be nice right about now~" Clive casually said, leaning against the counter. "I bet it'd make you feel better too~"

He was completely ignored, Luke looked away, letting the slushie like liquid fall from the bottle and into his mouth. Clive sighed, "I promise we won't get stuck Luke- don't you trust me?" He asked. 

Luke swallowed the ice, and wiped his mouth, "No" he said, holding his arms out. 

"You wanna get down?"

Luke nodded

"Then give me a kiiiiiissssss~" 

Luke huffed, "Fine! I'll give you a shtupid kish!" He said. Clive leaned in, and Luke aggressively pressed their mouths together, biting down on Clive's lip. He pulled, and Clive hummed, just taking that for him being rough and passionate, and not angrily trying to bite his lip off. Luke whined as Clive kept going, mouth feeling the cold, apple juice flavor of Luke's tongue. It was great, the greatest thing he'd ever experienced so far. He moved closer, pulling away as he wrapped Luke's legs around his waist, "Cwive we can't do that in here-" Luke said, covering his face as Clive pushed their middles together. "... I know~ but- if we keep our clothes on then maybe- we can- just-" he continued to move, the friction of their clothing warming him up a little as Luke made all the little baby noises he possibly could, just drinking his juice as Clive released his own self indulgent urges. He only stopped when he heard the front door open, and Luke watched him run away like a roach in the light. "I'll be back I gotta- uh-" Clive didn't even finish his statement, running away into his own room. 

Luke looked down … well who was going to let him down from the counter now? 


End file.
